everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonic Charming
Character Personality There's a lot of bitterness that comes with finding out that after a childhood filled with high-class dreams of adventure, you were reduced to being the random unnecessary love interest for a hero that most definitely does not need you. Adonic, being a prince, has been actively encouraged to repress all of this bitterness and frustration and allow it to eat him up from the inside as long as outwardly he still appears fine. This worked for approximately three days, after which Adonic decided to be rather open with his disappointment in his destiny.. TBC *assertive *confident *bold *great sense of adventure *doesn't particularly care about you or your feelings *rather self centered * big ego *decent enough if he likes you Appearance Everyone knows Adonis Amelioratory Charming is very good looking. They know this because he never shuts up about it. Blessed with the Charming good genes, Adonis is all bone structure and height and nice biceps. He stands at 192cm and sports a good amount of muscle definition from all the sporting he does. Mysteriously, despite his hormonal age and the amount of rough activity he does, Adonic's face is free from scars, blemishes, and imperfections, as is the rest of his person. His jaw is clean sculpted and defined, with high cheekbones and a distinct forehead. His skin tone is a very light cream colour, which is prone to blushing from any sort of strong emotion. Adonic's hair is pale, yellowy-gold (flaxen, if you will), and like any Charming worth their salt, he keeps it well-maintained, shiny and soft. It is in between fluffy and wavy, reaching its longest right below his ears. These pale features mean that his eyes, almond-shaped, fringed by a curtain of blonde lashes just a tint darker than his hair, stand out considerably. They are a dark brown colour and are the type that would burn into and through your soul if you would let them. Fairytale – Diamonds and Toads How the Story Goes TBA How does Adonic come into it? Like any good Charming, Adonic was raised with the idea that he would one day go off and become the Prince Charming to some good-hearted story protagonist. He held lofty dreams of going on some quest to rescue someone, collect things, possibly interact with some old lady who was actually a fairy, etc. He was trained in the many arts that Charmings have to be proficient in-- speaking, walking, fencing, horseback riding, the works, all in preparation for some fancy destiny. For lack of a more elegant phrase, it got him really, really hyped. In hindsight, he probably should have expected that he would just show up and marry the hero because that is what generic Prince Charmings generally do, but regardless the news that he would be the prince in Diamonds and Toads brought him immense disappointment and frustration. Relationships Family Assiduous Charming Gentle, fastidious, precise. She excels in all things and epitomises the name "Charming", to Adonic and his siblings. Growing up, Assiduous was his role model and she still is. Although she is the youngest of her siblings and did not receive a destiny, she still worked tirelessly to prove herself as a good ruler and excellent mother and person. Her relationship with Adonic is soft, and loving. He feels a lot of pressure to live up to her as a proper gentleman and certified good Charming boy, and Assiduous has no qualms about pushing him to do more. Some consort lady who's his other mum we'll talk about her later Various Younger Siblings Friends Theo Alphaeus he. the roommate. the future huband (?) Pet Romance Enemies Outfits General Style Adonic's outfits are generally some gradient level between edgy and princely. The cut of his clothing is generally quite formal and reminiscent of old-timey military outfits, and they are almost always embellished with chains and spikes. Trivia Quotes Gallery adoniconcepts.png|ft a theo! some doobles, pretty much finished outfit concept? Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Charmings